


Complex Hearts

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "What? Mick said. "What's wrong?"Nikki made a face. "I think I like you." He said.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Complex Hearts

Mick should've known, right from the beginning, what he'd been getting himself into, because it was dumb to think otherwise. 

From that very first moment, Nikki had chaos in his eyes and a determined little twist to his lips. He had looked at Mick with that strange combination of lust and love, even though Nikki didn't know what love was and, even then, probably wouldn't have admitted it to even his most trusted friend, which he didn't have, anyways, although Tommy was his 'twin' and was trusted with a lot more than anybody else. 

But yet, in spite of his better senses, Mick still took Nikki to his bed and they had sex and now Mick was stuck with him. But, hey, at least Nikki was pretty. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even from all the way across the bar, and with what seemed like a thousand people crowding his view, Mick could see that Nikki was in that stage of drunkenness that he was being far from his usually sharp, strong-willed self, and was entirely willing to do whatever was suggested to him. 

With a weary sigh, Mick stood up and made his way across the room - it was a curse to be the only sensible person in a group full of people with seemingly no sense of self preservation. He weaved his way expertly through the crowd, until he was standing next to Nikki, who was nodding along to whatever somebody was saying with the most dopey look on his face, like he was listening but not really understanding. 

"Come on, Nikki. I think you've had enough." Mick said, resigned to this fate. "And we've got practice in the morning." He added, hoping that it would further sway in his favor. 

" _Aww,_ man, you're no fun." Nikki said, swaying in his chair, tossing his head back so he could look at Mick with bright green eyes. "I'm not so bad." But then he nearly fell, steadied by Mick's firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, right." Mick said, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. "C'mon." 

Maybe it was the before mentioned power of suggestion, but Nikki shrugged and got off the stool. He agreeably followed Mick out of the bar, leaning into the older man in a way that could've been considered both affectionate and drunken, smiling in that vaguely mysterious way of his. 

They walked down the darkened street, both of them a combination of sappily in love and too confused by their own biology and minds to realize that. Nikki was looking down at Mick, his eyebrows creased curiously. 

"What? Mick said. "What's wrong?" 

Nikki made a face. "I think I like you." He said. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, while Nikki slept away his sorrows and Mick sat beside him, it all became startlingly clear. 

Mick traced Nikki's jagged cheekbone, over his smeared eyeliner and frowning mouth, through his choppy, messy hair and down to his hand and callused fingertips, Mick found Nikki's hand, entangling their fingers together, squeezing them. 

"When are you going to realize that I like you, too?" Mick whispered. 


End file.
